


In Your Honor

by euphoriastouch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dirty Talk, Lawyers, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, enjoy pls, jaehyun needs to get laid, taeyong is sad for a little bit, these are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriastouch/pseuds/euphoriastouch
Summary: “All rise”, the most famous words Jaehyun and Taeyong have heard more times than they could count.Jung Jaehyun spent his whole teenage and adult life doing what he can to send the assholes who think they are better than God to jail for what they have done, all for Lee Taeyong to try and ruin that for him.Taeyong was one of the most well known defense lawyers in South Korea and every criminal wanted him on their side. Jaehyun was the prosecutor no one wanted to go against because they were sure to fail.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	In Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! welcome back, this is my second fic so im still getting used to everything, let me know how you like it!

“All rise”, the most famous words Jaehyun and Taeyong have heard more times than they could count. 

Jung Jaehyun spent his whole teenage and adult life doing what he can to send the assholes who think they are better than God to jail for what they have done, all for Lee Taeyong to try and ruin that for him. 

Taeyong was one of the most well known defense lawyers in South Korea and every criminal wanted him on their side. Jaehyun was the prosecutor no one wanted to go against because they were sure to fail. 

Today was just another one of those days, Jaehyun showed up to his firm with a tight smile on his face, briefcase in hand, wearing the most expensive navy blue suit he owned. Today would be a long day and the smallest part of him wanted nothing to do with it.

To have to sit in a courtroom all day with the man he swore was his enemy, who happened to be defending one of the most disgusting men in the country, made his stomach twist. 

“Jaehyun, you look a little tense, why don’t you sit down for a bit before you drive to the courthouse.” His only friend at the firm, Johnny, said to him.

“There’s no way I can relax now. Lee Taeyong is the defense lawyer on the case and Kim Joohyuk probably paid the whole country off to make sure he stays out of jail.” He took in a deep breath before letting out a shaky huff, “Plus, I have never lost a case yet and either has that short brown haired fuck.” 

Johnny was taken back by how fast Jaehyun snapped at him and how tense he was “Okay, seems like you’re pretty upset about this, but think about it, you have been working with the police to get as much shit on him as you could, you questioned Kim himself, and you have been developing your argument months prior to even knowing you would be prosecuting him just in case. You’re going to be fine.” Johnny tried his best to comfort him.

“Yeah, whatever.” And with that Jaehyun got up and just wanted to get to the courthouse to start preparing. 

The drive there made him want to take his seatbelt off just in hopes of launching through the windshield if he were to crash. This was the first time that his nerves seemed to be getting the best of him, his air conditioning was on all the way yet he was sweating bullets, his knuckles were white from how hard he gripped the steering wheel, and he felt lightheaded. He just wanted to get there and get it all over with.

Once at the courthouse he walked up the steps with the utmost confidence just so the paparazzi wouldn’t have anything on him before trial even started. He walked into the courtroom and fell nauseous right away.

On the stand was Kim Joohyuk preparing his statement which was probably all bullshit and Lee Taeyong himself was questioning him getting him ready.

Just the mere sight of them made Jaehyun want to bash his head in with the gavel. 

Taeyong turned at the door being opened and immediately smirked at him. He waved Joohyuk off the stand and made his way towards the younger lawyer.

“Oh how cute of you to actually show up, Jung.” He cooed as he got closer. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt with a gray tie when he could see his matching gray blazer on the back of his chair. Jaehyun looked down further and could see how the gray trousers fit the smaller’s body perfectly. 

He didn’t have to like the older to acknowledge the way his thighs fit snug in his pants and could tell the way his ass hugged the pants when he first walked in.

“Oh just shut up, Lee. As if I was going to let you and your defendant get away with all of the shit he has pulled.” He shot back and continued to walk further ahead with his head up and hit the shorter’s shoulder in the process. 

Taeyong saw red at the thought of being dismissed and fired back with “What a dirty little mouth you have, Jung. Maybe one day you could show me how bad it can get.” And walked to his own side of the room before Jaehyun had the chance to say something back.

Jaehyun felt the tips of his ears get hot and blushed before growing angry. “How unprofessional can one person be, we’re at work for fucks sake.” He muttered under his breath. 

Now out of all times was not the time to let the other’s words get to him.

He spent months studying Joohyuk and Taeyong just to learn everything he could. He even watched Taeyong’s old trials from the firm’s library and made himself learn all of his quirks and secret tricks to winning. Jaehyun was ready, he just had to keep telling himself that.

He read over his notes as many times as he could before he saw more people pile into the courtroom. He dealt with pretty high profile cases before, but not this. He has never dealt with a man as despicable as Joohyuk. Kim Joohyuk was his worst nightmare, he trafficked drugs, women, children, and killed anyone who got in his way. He paid off more people than he could count in order to hide his crimes, and had the whole country living in fear of what he was capable of. He was the classic case of drug lord gone worse. 

Once he saw a few cameras being set up he started to get more nervous, the whole country would be watching him. Half in fear that their own lives would crumble because Kim supported them, and the other half in hope of finally sending him away. 

A part of him felt sick however, most trials last weeks, months, even years, but somehow it was arranged that Kim’s trial wouldn’t go past today.

He had too much to unravel and wanted as much time as he could to wring the bastard out, but he knew the people wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

The last flood of people came in he knew they would begin soon. 

A half hour later and both parties gave their opening statements, which means most of that time Jaehyun was rolling his eyes at Taeyong trying to make this menace seem like a soft teddy bear. 

It was finally time to really get into it when Joohyuk took the stand and Jaehyun was asked to question him.

“Good morning, Mr. Kim. I’m sure you know why you are here. So with that let me ask you few questions. I am going to begin with the charges against you for the human trafficking of 49 women between the ages of eighteen and thirty-five, okay?” Jaehyun said doing the button of his blazer. 

Joohyuk shifted in his seat at the thought of starting the questioning with one of his heavier charges but nonetheless nodded. He looked ridiculous sitting up there; he had scars all over his face, hands, and neck, looked too big sitting in the tiny chair, and actually looked a little nervous behind his hard exterior. 

“Where were you the night of Min Jaehwa’s death on September 15, 2017, Mr. Kim.” Jaehyun paced back and forth slowly in front of him to try to get him nervous.

“I was with my men, in my office. We were coming up with new building laws, the exact ones that helped shelter 430 homeless people that year.”

“Alright, Mr. Kim, no need to better yourself right now. I ask the jury to dismiss that last part as that was not part of the question.” The judge nodded her head and he could practically feel Taeyong burning holes into the back of his head at the thought of not being able to bullshit his way through the trial. 

Joohyuk was on the stand for another fifteen minutes before he started to feel the pressure of Jaehyun’s questioning. No amount of preparation from Taeyong could’ve done anything to prevent Jaehyun from airing out all of his dirty laundry in this courtroom full of people.

After a few more minutes of practically interrogating him, Jaehyun was done and went back to his side of the courtroom winking at the furious older man before sitting down. For the first time all day Jaehyun wasn’t nervous and actually felt like he had a strong chance of winning this whole thing. There was no way that even Joohyuk’s biggest supporter thought he was still innocent. 

He stared at Taeyong once he sat down and wondered how he could be okay with defending a man who rapes and traffics women and children, kills innocent people, and is the main reason why security at the borders of the country are so tight to prevent more illegal drugs from coming in. His thoughts made him scoff and scowl and he felt his hatred for the older grow even more. 

It was Taeyong’s turn to question Joohyuk and try to make him seem as innocent as possible. It felt like hours had passed by and Jaehyun figured out why he was the best at what he did. Taeyong made defending the jerk kind of hot. He strode passed the stand with one hand in his pocket and his back straight up, he smiled at the jury to show that he isn’t that emotionless for defending the jerk.

As time went on Jaehyun was starting to get nervous again, he couldn’t believe that Taeyong was actually making him appear innocent.

“I ask you jury members to take into consideration the things Mr. Kim has done for this country. He has built numerous buildings to house homeless people, elderly people, and even built schools for low income communities. Now tell me, why would a man who wants to put good back into the world do evil things such as human trafficking, drug smuggling, and murder?” Taeyong looked into the eyes of every jury member and smiled empathetically at the end.

Jaehyun felt like scoffing at the eyes of the jury gleaming as if they believed his bullshit. Twenty more minutes of this and the judge took him off the stand. 

The next round of witnesses came up, some helped Jaehyun’s case and others were just completely pointless. But finally, a decision was ready to be made.

“How does the jury find the defendant Kim Joohyuk?” The judge said taking off her glasses.

Jaehyun made the mistake of looking over at Taeyong and saw him smirking and whispering a “don’t worry” to Joohyuk. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, his mind was everywhere as he was thinking of all of the possibilities right now. 

Why isn’t Taeyong nervous? Did he manage to find a way to pay someone off so he’s not guilty? Was his own argument not strong enough? He was sure that he lost after seeing his nonchalant attitude.

The speaker of the jury stood up and cleared their throat, “We find the defendant Kim Joohyuk guilty on all charges of human trafficking, drug smuggling and trafficking, homicide, and bribery.”

Jaehyun was ready to sigh in defeat before his head shot up and looked at the people all around him. He couldn’t believe this. He actually won, not only against the top defense lawyer, but he just sent the nastiest bastard to jail. He was in shock.

He ready ready to give a smirk and wink at Taeyong just to set him off but looked over and saw something that made him feel guilty for actually winning.

The older’s hands were balled up in his lap with his knuckles turning white, and Joohyuk was angrily whispering something into his ear. Taeyong didn’t even seem to notice as his head was hung in shame and he looked like a puppy that just got kicked out of its home. 

Not only was this Taeyong’s first loss but he was sure that he pissed off the most elite people in South Korea. 

Jaehyun was snapped out of his own thoughts when the victims’ family members came over to say thank you for finally sending Joohyuk away.

He spoke to the family members for a bit but by that time Joohyuk was already taken into custody and out of the courtroom.

After talking to the families he turned around to pack up his briefcase and Taeyong was still sitting in his seat in the same position.

The taller wanted nothing more but to go over and say something, anything, to comfort him but he wasn’t sure what to start with. He walked over to him and before he even opened his mouth Taeyong shot up, “Just fucking save it, Jung. I know you’re so happy you won and can’t wait to rub it in. Fuck you. We’re done here. Congratulations.” And he slammed his briefcase shut and walked out leaving Jaehyun in his own thoughts.

For once he wasn’t looking to get a rise out of Taeyong and genuinely wanted to comfort him. Before opening and closing his mouth a few more times, he collected himself and walked out of the room. 

The second he stepped outside he was met with a swarm of people on the steps. Flashing lights were starting to blind him and he couldn’t even go down a step without the fear of tumbling down.

“How does it feel to send South Korea’s most notorious person to jail?”

“How did you manage to win? We you paid to take him down?”

“Jung Jaehyun, how do you think your opponent Lee Taeyong feels in this moment?”

As those questions were thrown at him left and right his mind started to swirl. As the last flash of the camera made him angry he stopped and looked at all of the cameras head on. “What we should be focusing on right now are the victims and their families and focus on the fact that they might have a tiny bit of closure from here on out. They are the reason why we shouldn’t put these type of people on platforms.” 

Many of the reporters were left in shock and he finally made it down the steps and out of the crowd. Once Jaehyun finally got room to breathe he walked towards his car in the parking lot down the block and was met with Taeyong leaning on the hood of his white Audi while on the phone.

“No. I know. I fucking tried my best okay?” A long pause. “Yeah, I get it. I really thought I had it. I don’t know, Doyoung, he was really good. He even scared Joohyuk a bit.” 

Jaehyun felt a bit of pride and took a few steps closer to the older. Taeyong finally noticed him, “I’ll see you back at the firm, Doyoung. I have to go now.” And he put his phone in his pocket and crosses his arms.

For the first time since the courtroom, Jaehyun noticed his appearance and how it changed. His perfect hair looked like he ran his hands through it a thousand times, his blazer was thrown on the car, and his tie was loosened with the top two buttons undone. The younger’s throat went dry at the image in front of him, despite him being in distress Jaehyun thought he still looked hot. 

“Came to gloat, Jaehyun?” Taeyong’s arms wrapped around himself tighter and he was sending a death glare to the other. 

“Actually, I came to get in my car. It’s right next to yours.” 

Taeyong’s face turned red with embarrassment and opened and closed his mouth before Jaehyun let out a little laugh.

“What I actually wanted to do though, was check on you and see if you were okay. You seemed a little more upset for just losing.” He said carefully. 

He could see Taeyong go to say something snarky but just slowly nodded his head, “It is more than just losing. If I lost any other case everyone would just say ‘Guess you had an off day.’ I mean I’m aware we all have to lose at some point, but this…” He took a deep breath and his voice shook a little.

“This is more than just a loss, Jaehyun. I just sent Korea’s most notorious man to jail. I didn’t even want to take the case.” He broke eye contact with the older and kicked himself off the hood of the car.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, we aren’t even friends.” 

Jaehyun ignored that last part and asked, “What do you mean you didn’t want to take the case?”

Taeyong was about to open the handle of his car door before releasing it, “His men… They came to me. They said I was the most promising defense lawyer money can buy and fuck did they mean that. They were so confident in me winning that they paid me even before the trial started. Let’s just say I never have to take on a case again if I didn’t want to.”

“Of course it was all about the money, that’s why your pissy?” Jaehyun scoffed.

“No, you asshole. It was that much money because they threatened to kill me if I didn’t take it. I became just another payoff to him.” The older’s voice got smaller as he finished and Jaehyun stood there in shock.

“So no, I’m not just pissy about the money. I’m scared for my fucking life now. Who knows what Joohyuk can do behind bars. For all I know he has had eyes on me since he knew I would be taking him on.” 

“Taeyong… You need to tell someone.” Jaehyun didn’t know what else to say. Any amount of hatred he had for the smaller man in front of him disappeared. 

“Tell who, Jaehyun?!” He raised his voice, “The police officers he paid off all over the country? The other lawyers who won’t even look me in the eyes now? My family who will just say I put them into danger?!” 

Jaehuyn knew in that moment he was right. If his men were smart enough they would know not to touch a hair on Taeyong’s head so close to what just happened to their leader, but living in fear was no way to live at all.

“I didn’t tell you that to get involved or to get your pity… But a part of me feels better knowing someone else knows.” Taeyong finally met the taller’s eyes and gave a small smile. He turned to get in his car again.

Jaehyun’s heart felt heavy. Sure, Taeyong was a pain in his ass and taking him down felt like he was walking on water, but he didn’t want to win if it meant hurting him. He knew it was just the job and he’d get over it soon enough, but at the sight in front of him he knew he should do something.

‘I’m gonna regret this’ he thought to himself before slightly grabbing the shorter’s wrist.

“Go to dinner with me tonight.” He exhaled in one breath.

“Excuse me? You want to take me to dinner? The man who has been trying to end your career for years?” 

“First of all, I knew you were trying to ruin my career. And secondly, I don’t want to be alone tonight, and something tells me you don’t want to be alone either after what just happened.”

Taeyong just realized how close the younger was to him. If he really wanted to he could pull him into him and they could be sandwiched between the car and Jaehyun. He stared at his lips for a millisecond, “Fine. Take me to dinner. What time?”

Jaehyun smirked and took one step closer, “I’ll be at your house at nine. Wear something fancy.” And he didn’t know where he found the confidence but he reached his hand down to the older’s back pocket and pulled his phone out from when he saw him put it there earlier. He put his phone number in and slid it back in.

“Just text me your address.” He winked and stepped back.

“You really are a little shithead. Don’t be late.” Taeyong was clearly flustered and quickly got into his car.

Jaehyun got in his black Mercedes next to Taeyong’s and smirked at what just happened. He was ready to drive off before his phone got a notification and saw it was Taeyong who sent him his address. 

He smiled for the rest of the ride home.

“Wait. So you just kicked this guy’s ass in front of the whole nation? Made him sexually frustrated, then said ‘Oh hey, how about dinner tonight?’ What the fuck, Jae.” Johnny said pacing back and forth in front of Jaehyun’s walk in closet. He called the older when he realized he didn’t even know where to begin in preparing their dinner for tonight.

“Yeah I know. Not my most clear decision making moment but what can you do. Just help me find an outfit. I want it to be a nice night.This could be the first time I don’t want to kill him.” Jaehyun said taking his fifth shirt off a hanger and throwing it on the floor.

“Silk. You need something silk. It shows you’re expensive, classy, but also want to be comfortable.” 

“All that from a shirt?” He laughed before realizing Johnny was dead serious. 

“Ugh fine, I have that purple silk shirt I wore to Taeil’s birthday party.” He said before getting the clothes he needed.

He walked out of the closet in the dark purple silk shirt with the top buttons undone, black tight dress pants, and a silver Rolex watch on his wrist.

Johnny opened and closed his mouth, “Now that’s a first date outfit. It really is a shame you have no ass, but your face makes up for it.”

“Haha, so fucking funny. Just help me with my hair. And also, it isn’t a date. We’re just having dinner.”

Johnny got the hair gel and a comb from the bathroom and came back out before sitting Jaehyun on the bed, “Sure. Of course it isn’t a date. It isn’t like you are taking him to the fanciest restaurant in Seoul, or not like you stuck your hand down his back pocket to tease him. I do that to my fellow associates all the time.”

Jaehyun felt the tip of his ears turn red, “Just finish my fucking hair.”

After another ten minutes Jaehyun’s hair was done, it was mainly pushed back with just one strand hanging down in front. 

He slipped on a pair of black Red Bottoms, and checked his phone which read ‘8:20’. 

“Okay. Perfect. I’m ready, how do I look?”

“Good enough to eat. Now go on your first date with the man you wanted to choke slam for the last few years but you also have a little teenage crush on.” 

“I swear to God, Johnny. Just get out of my apartment. I’ll call you later and let you know how it went.” 

Johnny laughed and said goodbye before leaving. 

He texted Taeyong to let him know he was leaving his house and on his way.

Twenty minutes later and he was pulled up in front of Taeyong’s building. He waited only a few minutes for the older to come down and was left breathless as he saw him.

Taeyong was wearing a tight black turtleneck that outlined the curves of his body and was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a Gucci belt, and had black boots on his feet. Jaehyun felt the gears in his head stop turning and really lost it at the older’s hair. 

Just from a few hours prior he went from dark brown to a deep purple. It was styled so it looked like it fell perfectly only showing some of his forehead.

Taeyong walked up to the car and opened the door before Jaeyun even got the chance to close his mouth.

“Yeah I know. Its a bit of a change from before but I probably won’t be taking on new cases for a while and wanted to do something different.” He giggled towards the end and Jaehyun felt his heart thump loudly. 

“N-no it looks really good. I just didn’t know what to expect, but y-yeah it looks really good.” He felt his heart race before he felt his voice get high and squeaky, “And we match! Look at that! Your hair matches my shirt how lovely!” He cursed himself at how dumb he looked before Taeyong blushed.

“Cute.” Was all he said before he put his seatbelt on and waited for Jaehyun to drive away.

“S-so um, we’re going to ‘La Sorentina’, it’s the Italian place that opened us last year. It’s probably the most upscale Italian place around and it really is delicious.” Taeyong just nodded and smiled.

The ride there was mostly silent besides the music playing from Jaehyun’s playlist but it was nice. “Lose Control” by Yixing came on and Taeyong let out a little gasp, “You listen to Yixing?! Oh my GOD, JAEHYUN.” Taeyong turned a little to stare at the younger and smiled brightly. Jaehyun looked over from the corner of his eye and chuckled.

“Yeah, I’ve always loved him. He’s really talented.” And from there they spent the rest of the ride talking about their music tastes and what else they had in common. 

Jaehyun felt a little confused at the long day he had, he went from wanting to fight his biggest enemy this morning to taking him on a classy date. He always knew that the other was attractive and always felt pent up aggression towards him, but that was before they knew anything about each other. Today alone he saw Taeyong be confident, sad, angry, laughing, and it was a lot to process all at once. Maybe depending on how the rest of the night goes he would like to do this again.

He pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot and got out walking to the other’s side to get the door for the older. “Why thank you, Jung.” He said and grazed his arm.

Jaehyun and him started to walk towards the entrance and Jaehyun slightly wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s wrist and pulled him a tiny bit closer to his own body.

Taeyong looked up at him with bright eyes and the only thing he could do was blush for what seemed like the twentieth time that day with him.

Jaehyun let the hostess know his name and was brought to the private room on the second floor that he reserved earlier. 

“O-oh wow, Jaehyun. This is so beautiful, and no one is supposed to come up here?”

“Yeah, I love this place. I come here a lot, it costs a ridiculous amount but after a hard case I just like to be alone, but it feels weird to eat alone in the main part of this place so I always reserve up here. And there’s another kitchen and more staff up here so it really is private and relaxing.”

Taeyong’s eyes glimmered in the somewhat dark lit room, “Well thank you for allowing me into this part of you. It really is nice up here.”

Jaehyun hummed in response and led him to the table close to the wall by the view of the city life. 

They sat down and a waiter brought him over a remote and two wine glasses. 

“Not to be pathetic but they know the types of wines I like and what new appetizers to give me. So just let me know if you want anything else besides what they bring out.” He nervously told Taeyong. 

“That’s actually great. I wouldn’t have a clue of what to order. And what’s that remote for?” He said as the waiter started to pour them glasses of wine.

“It controls the lighting in the room.” He said as he set the lighting to a color purple that resembled his shirt and the other’s hair.

Taeyong blushed at the lighting, “Ah, nice touch. Goes with the theme of the night.” 

They talked for a little while as they sipped on their drinks and ordered their food.

“I’ll have the Gnocchi in the bolognese sauce, with a side of garlic bread.” Jaehyun smiled as he handed the menu to the waiter.  
“I’ll have the same thing, please.” Taeyong said doing the same as Jaehyun.

Once the waiter left Jaehyun took another sip of his wine, “So tell me, what does the big shot defense lawyer Lee Taeyong do in his free time?”

“Hmm, well for one, I don’t really have that much free time, especially these last few months. But when I do I love to produce music. I don’t do much with the songs I make but I love to rap and sing and just produce whenever I feel like it.” Jaehyun could see the way the smaller’s eyes lit up when talking about his personal love for music and felt his own heart race again.

“Wow. That’s really cool. I never understood how to use those machines or equipment to actually produce songs. But when it comes to music I get it. I’ve been singing and playing the piano since I was a kid and always try to find time for it when I’m free.”

Jaehyun never really opens up about his love for music, “My mom didn’t want me to go into music, so I decided to go into law to just make her proud of me.”

Taeyong nodded and reached his arm around the table and placed his hand on top of Jaehyun’s. “Well you’re lucky that you’re a good lawyer. But honestly, I’m glad we can both find love in music. It is one of the most freeing things you can do.”

Jaehyun nodded and suddenly the weight of Taeyong’s hand on top of his own felt like it was keeping him in his place, and he felt great. He rarely opens up to anyone and didn’t mind sharing this slice of life with the older.

Until their food came they talked more and more about their own lives, their friends, their hardships, and just made stupid little jokes. The waiter had come over with their food and refilled their wine for the third time that evening. They ate in silence before Taeyong sat up more.

“You know… Thank you for tonight. I felt like I haven’t been able to breathe since I found out I was going to be on this case. This is the first time in a while I feel like a person and not some robot. I forgot how scared I was.”

He took a deep breath, “And I know that we were never on the greatest of terms but there was always something about you. You just always had this aura surrounding you, and I’m just really happy we got to do this tonight, Jae.”

Jaehyun felt his heart race again at the words of the smaller and was happy that Taeyong felt the same way as him. Jaehyun just giggled as the remainder of the alcohol in his system kicked in and he felt tipsy. 

Taeyong started to feel the same way and they both ate their food and giggled. Once they were closer to finishing their meal and a few more glasses of wine later, Jaehyun felt something trace up his leg. 

It took Jaehyun another moment before he realized it was Taeyong’s foot trailing up and down his leg. Jaehyun looked at the older with wide eyes and he choked on the food in his mouth.

Taeyong smirked and while holding eye contact and trailed his foot further up Jaehyun’s leg so it reached his inner thigh.

“Ya know, for a hot shot lawyer who always looks so pissed I didn’t think you’d crack so easily under a game of footsies.” He sat back in his seat and let his foot rest on the younger’s thighs and his eyes turned dark.

Jaehyun found himself leaning into the older’s taunting words and blushed, “Well I thought we were having dinner, not playing how close you can get to my dick.” He said lowly and deep down he craved for Taeyong’s foot to move up just a little bit more.

“Why not both? Afraid you’ll lose your sanity to me?” After he finished he leaned back a tiny bit more so he had enough room to drag the heel of his boot into Jaehyun’s clothed cock slowly.

Jaehyun let out a low moan and slightly bucked up into the touch before coming back to his senses. He snapped his head forward and took Taeyong’s foot into his hand, “I suggest if you want this to go any further, you’ll keep your hands and feet to yourself or you won’t be getting anything from me.” His voice came out harsh and low and Taeyong felt his cock twitch.

He threw his foot down on the floor and signaled the waiter to come over with the check.

Taeyong was so turned on with the way he switched his attitude so quickly and took control. Jaehyun paid the bill and grabbed the smaller’s wrist and quickly led them out of the restaurant. 

Once in the parking lot Jaehyun slammed Taeyong into the passenger side of the car and grabbed the back of his neck.

“Do you want this, Taeyong?” Taeyong could do nothing but whine as he felt pressed between the car and the taller man grabbing his nape. 

“Use your words, Taeyong or you’ll be left with nothing.”

“Y-yes please. I want this, Jae.” 

With that Jaehyun smirked and bent down to press his lips against the others. He pulled their bodies closer together so he kept one hand around his neck and the other wrapped around Taeyong’s tiny waist. 

Taeyong reached up to put one of his own hands in the other’s hair and deepened the kiss. Their teeth clashed at first but soon turned into nothing but tongue and panting. Jaehyun bit down on Taeyong’s plump bottom lip and received a high pitch whine in return. 

He gripped Taeyong’s waist once more before pulling apart. 

“I would rather not get banned from my favorite restaurant for fucking in the parking lot, so let's get in the car and continue this at my place.” Jaehyun panted and cupped Taeyong’s cheek.

Taeyong giggled and nodded before getting in the car while Jaehyun held the door open.

Once they were on the road they both could feel the sexual tension radiate through the car and Jaehyun could see Taeyong squirming in the passenger seat from the corner of his eye.

He left his left hand on the wheel and placed his right one on top of Taeyong’s thigh. He could feel Taeyong tense his thigh at the touch and how he leaned into it more. He smirked and put more pressure on his thigh and moved it so he was grabbing his inner thigh right next to his cock.

“Jaehyun, if you aren’t going to fuck me immediately don’t tease me, I can’t handle it.” He panted and tried to shift so he could get the younger’s hand where he wanted it most.

“Last time I checked you were the one who had his foot on my cock in a five star restaurant, so again I suggest keeping that pretty little mouth shut, okay baby boy?” Taeyong nodded his head quickly and found it so hot that Jaehyun was barely giving him the time of day as he was looking forward but still had this hold over Taeyong.

“I mean, look how desperate and cute you are. You really thought you had the upper hand back there but now look. My hand hasn’t even touched your pathetic cock yet and you can barely sit still.” He scoffed and finally let his fingers trace over the growing outline in the smaller’s jeans.

Taeyong let out a small sigh of relief and lowly whined at the tiny bit of pleasure. But it was soon all over when Jaehyun took his hand off of him and put it back on the wheel. 

“W-what why? I was doing good!” He huffed.

“Relax, baby. We’re about to pull into my building.” Jaehyun laughed at his plea.

Before Jaehyun even got to undo his seatbelt Taeyong got himself out of the car and was making his way over to the other’s door. 

“What happened to the cold sexy demeanor you had forty-five minutes ago?” 

“Mmm, don’t care anymore, just take me upstairs.” He huffed and took Jaehyun’s hand into his own.

They spent the elevator ride up to his penthouse suite pressed up against each other as Taeyong wouldn’t let him out of his hold. 

Jaehyun kept an arm wrapped around his waist rubbing it up and down and Taeyong kept leaning impossibly closer to the taller.

Once the elevator came to stop they walked to the end of hall hand in hand where Jaehyun’s penthouse was. He pushed the code in and before he was even in the door he felt himself being pushed and turned around by Taeyong.

Jaehyun moaned as he felt the familiar pair of lips on his and carded his hands through the purple hair before giving it a small tug to push his head backwards. He started to suck marks into the now exposed skin and could feel Taeyong shudder from underneath him.

“Oh fuck yes, please. Mark me up, Jae.” He found himself whining loudly and placed his hands on top of the larger pair in his hair.

At the encouragement Jaehyun pressed his mouth harder against Taeyong’s neck and tugged on the tight shirt that encased his body to give the older a hint. They separated for just a moment so Taeyong could discard his shirt. 

Jaehyun kept the distance between them for a second just to look at the older’s bare torso. 

“Absolutely, beautiful. I bet your waist would look so cute as my hands grip them when I’m pounding into you.” Taeyong felt his cock twitch again and closed the distance between them once more. 

After they made out for what seemed like hours they pulled apart again at the expense of Jaehyun who bent down and got on his kness. “Since you’ve been so needy all night how about I help you out a little?” 

“Y-yes, Jae, please. I’ll be good for you.” 

The younger smirked and undid the belt of his tight jeans before bringing them down to his ankles and told Taeyong to step out of them. He shuffled closer to the older’s clothed cock and lightly placed his palm against it. Taeyong’s hips instinctively bucked forward, “Fuck please, just take me.”

“Don’t be so impatient, baby boy. We have the whole night.” He looked back up at the boy above him and pulled down his briefs while holding eye contact. 

Taeyong’s cock sprung free and was already half hard since the teasing in the car. He had an average size cock with a pretty pink tip and veins running up and down it.

Jaehyun licked his lips wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and kitten licked the tip. Taeyong felt his knees buck at the feeling of the others’s lips wrapping around his cock’s head and let out little whines.

The more he gave a response to the younger the more Jaehyun took him into his mouth. He took his entire cock into his mouth and felt Taeyong card his hands through his hair and gripped it. He never expected the hot shot prosecutor to be on his knees blowing him.

Jaehyun hummed as he felt his hair being pulled and started to suck the older’s cock and pumped his hand at the same time. 

“J-Jae, I won’t last for long if you keep taking me in your mouth like that.”

He laughed around the older and pulled off his cock with saliva dripping down his chin.

His voice felt hoarse from his throat being used, “Well we can’t have that, can we?” Taeyong giggled and pulled him up from his knees. Taeyong noticed how he was naked and Jaehyun was still fully clothed and he felt more blood rush to his cock at the thought of being Jaehyun’s little baby for the night.

He closed the gap between them and cupped Jaehyun’s cheek in his hand and kissed him passionately, “Please take me, Jaehyun. I want you. Now.”

“Fuck, you’re so precious.” He pulled them apart before cupping the smaller’s plump ass. “Jump.”

Taeyong got the message and jumped up so Jaehyun was carrying him in his arms.

Jaehyun looked into his eyes and smiled and pecked him on the lips before walking them to his bedroom. He set him down on the edge of the bed and Taeyong went straight to his knees on the soft comforter.

“Let me take care of you, wanna make you feel good.” He said as he started to pull his shirt from his dress pants.

“Okay baby, whatever you want.” He smiled as he could see the eagerness in the other.

He helped Taeyong in unbuttoning his own shirt and tossed it on the floor, and undid his belt buckle himself. 

Taeyong licked his lips and pulled down his pants before seeing his bulge through his boxers. He leaned down and mouthed at his cock through the underwear and Jaehyun sucked in a deep breath.

“Fuck, you look so good right now, baby.” Taeyong took that as the confidence he needed and pulled his boxers all the way down.

Jaehyun’s cock popped up and hit his stomach. He was big, and Taeyong didn’t know how to process the size of him.

“Holy shit.” He said out loud.

“Talk about an ego boost.” Jaehyun laughed loudly and stroked the side of his face.

Taeyong had no clue how he was going to fit inside of him, let alone his mouth.

He propped himself upright on his knees and while holding eye contact he started to pump the hard cock in his hands. Jaehyun threw his head back and let out a soft grunt. 

The older’s mouth watered at the cock in front of him and finally took him into his mouth. He put it in halfway and swirled his tongue around the base. He used his hand to pump whatever wasn’t in his mouth and Jaehyun found himself tugging at Taeyong’s hair and gripping it tightly.

Taeyong moaned around his cock and used it as motivation to take him in further. He went as far as he could and felt the tip of Jaehyun’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

Jaehyun grabbed his hair tighter and pulled him off his cock, “Fuck, stop. As much as I want to fuck your throat I rather cum inside you.”

Taeyong felt his cock twitch and just nodded his hair quickly. 

“How do you want me to ruin your little hole?” He still had his har in the other’s hair and whispered the words close to his face.

“O-on my stomach. Want you to take me from behind.” 

Jaehyun smirked and released his hair, “So go get in position, baby.” 

Taeyong didn’t waste any time and got on his stomach as Jaehyun went to his drawer to get his lube.

He came back to see Taeyong on his stomach with his perky ass up in the air. He smiled and joined him on the bed kneeling directly behind his tight hole.

He uncapped the lube and put it on his middle finger, “I wonder what the people at your firm would say if they could see you all spread out about to take my fingers in your desperate little hole.” 

Taeyong’s mind spun at his words and the only thing he could do was push his ass back to feel anything from Jaehyun.

He used the hand that wasn’t covered in lube and brought his hand down to the other’s ass cheek. “Use your words, Yong. I want to know what you think they would say.”

He yelped at the slight pain which turned into pleasure before he shakily answered, “T-they would call me a pathetic little slut, bet some of them w-would even get hard at seeing me spread out for you.” He sighed as he felt Jaehyun trace the outside of his hole when he finally answered the question.

“Good boy, that wasn’t so hard was it?” He said as he pushed one finger inside his tight hole. I bet they would get hard, look how beautiful you look. All worked up and ready for me and we’ve barely gotten started yet.” 

Taeyong sighed as he felt some sort of relief as he could feel the long finger inside of him. All he could do was press his face deeper into the mattress and whine as he took what he got. 

Jaehyun pushed his finger in and out of his hole until he felt like he was ready for a second. As he slid his second finger in he could only think about how a month ago he never thought he’d be here with the man he once hated. But he loved it and couldn’t wait to feel even closer to the older. 

When Taeyong felt Jaheyun scissor his hole and cried out, “Fuck! Jaehyun faster, more just give me more.” His voice came out slightly muffled due to half his face being pressed into the mattress.

“Patience, baby. I need to make sure you’re ready.”

“F-fuck, I already am. I may or may not have fucked myself before dinner.”

Jaehyun felt his mind go hazy at the thought of Taeyong prepping himself before meeting him and decided to take his fingers out and pour lube onto his hole and his own cock.

“So desperate. Couldn’t even wait for the real thing you had to resort for a quick fuck before going out. Maybe you don’t deserve my cock in your pathetic little hole.” He said leaning over the boy so his mouth was right next to his ear.

“N-no! I’ve been good! Couldn’t help it before but I need you now.” He hurried out and pushed back so he could feel any sort of relief.

Jaehyun chucked and slowly pushed the head of his cock in. At just the tip Taeyong felt his head spin and moaned. He gripped the sheets under his fingers and waited for the rest of his cock to be pushed in.

Jaehyun took his time easing into the smaller and inch by inch he slowly filled up Taeyong. 

Taeyong felt like he was being split open and he loved every second of it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a cock so big in him and his mind was going blank.

Once the taller man was finally bottomed out he gripped Taeyong’s waist and pulled all the way back out before slamming into him roughly.

“Fuck!” Taeyong cried out as he felt his insides burn at the sensation and he clenched tightly around the cock inside of him.

Jaehyun gripped his waist tighter and worked up a rhythm between the two of them. Every time he pushed into Taeyong he pushed him back on his cock impossibly harder each time. 

“Oh fuck yes, fill me up, please.” 

Jaehyun found himself moaning loudly at the sound of Taeyong’s whines and moans and started to fuck himself faster into him. He bent all the way over so he could wrap his body around the smaller and brought them back up so Taeyong’s tiny body was pressed flat against Jaehyun’s chest.

At this angle Jaehyun could fuck up into him even faster and had a stronger hold on his body.

Taeyong could feel the other’s cock in his insides and he felt like any moment he could cum around the younger’s cock.

“You’re so big, fuck. Could practically feel you through my stomach.” 

Jaehyun smirked and pulled his neck to the side so he can kiss and mark up his neck as he pumped into him faster and faster each time.

“M’ not gonna last long, baby boy. Gonna cum around my cock?”

“Y-yes! Wanna cum on your big cock.” Taeyong felt so much in this moment and couldn’t keep a straight thought in his head. 

After more thrusts they could both tell that they were close, “You feel so good, Jae. Cum inside me, fuck. Wanna feel your big cock leak inside my little hole.”

That was all it took for Jaehyun before he wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s cock and started pumping it. Taeyong felt the new sensation and clenched tightly around Jaehyun’s cock before cumming loudly. 

Jaehyun felt himself lose the remainder of his sanity and came deep inside his hole. He emptied out his cock before pulling out and laying them both down on the bed.

They caught their breath for a moment before Jaehyun wrapped his body around Taeyong’s like a little bear. “We should probably clean up soon.” Jaehyun suggested.

“Says the one who just got nuzzled into my side.” 

“Mm, don’t be mean. You’re just warm.”

“Wow, you really are a little puppy.”

Jaehyun smiled and had his dimples on full display before Taeyong broke their silence.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t mind losing cases if it means dinner and fantastic sex with you.” 

“Shh, no work talk now. Its just us two, let us enjoy it.” Taeyong giggled and nuzzled into his side as well and they both laid like that for a while. 

After a few more moments Jaehyun kissed the top of his head.

“So… round two in the shower?”

They both giggled and Taeyong slapped his chest lightly

It was safe to saw however that they found themselves going a few more rounds that night before ending up back in bed in each other’s arms.


End file.
